


Days Go By

by IntoBeyondDarkness



Series: Fixing the Madagascar Timeline [1]
Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Action/Adventure, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Reminiscing, Waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoBeyondDarkness/pseuds/IntoBeyondDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They waited and waited for the penguins. Were they ever coming back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Go By

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in between Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. We'll jump back between the lemurs and hippies and then to Europe with the penguins' gambling spree. Sound fun?
> 
> ~Natty

_Days Go By._

_~M~_

**Location: Africa.**

This place was still dump-ish! Not like the New Jersey dump-ish but it was, eh…  _African_ dump-ish.

He couldn't even build up his super kingly and most going to be the awesomest ever summer palace! And none of the stupid bigger in size animals paid any attention to him! How could he be king if nobody followed his every decree or even knew he was king?

The elephants and ostriches were his only loyal subjects. Them and his adviser and annoying pest Mort.

At least Mort lovingly kissed up to his booty. You can't be a king and have no one sucking up to you, ya know?

He got better love back on Madagascar. At least there he was appreciated and treated like he had some kind of authority. He was obviously an authority figure! Look at his crown! Wasn't it nice? He needed a bigger one probably, but this time with a bigger gecko. He missed Stevie!

Back in Madagascar he was with his own kind and they'd party like all the time just because he wanted to! You ever tried starting a party here in the Africas? Nobody wanted it! Oh yes how they partied back on the old island! That is, until the Foosa came and interrupted everything! Eating off his subjects' limbs and gobbling them all down like they were a rare steak delicacy! Were they though? He'd never learned anatomy or anything for that matter. Kings didn't need to know much, just that they were kings and how to tell everybody what to do.

How dare those Foosa's take away his subjects' limbs! Those were needed for his adoring public's praising of him! They needed those to applaud their king! Which was him of course, illustrious King Julien that was he, yes.

Maybe one day he'd return to his home country with some souvenirs or gifts. Not for anyone else but for him, of course. His bedroom in the tree had been needing to look more lively he decided before he was watching Maurice pack all his things before announcing to the freaks that he was coming with them in the plane. They were so thrilled about it! Remember? Yes, they'd miss their new king terribly had he not gone with them! Yes that is totally how he recalled it!

….It was his plane anyway. They couldn't just take it! Stupid freaks!

As he was thinking previously, he'd return to Madagascar one day. You know, after invading a neighboring country, like New York. King Julien's own ideology here it comes! Yes!

But for now he was here in the Africas. He'd gotten a new crown. It had pretty pink feathers on it! Do you like?

He was thinking of getting the giraffes to add on to his slowly growing royal subjects. He already had the feathered horses and Frankie the elephant, and then some more elephants as subjects.

It would be easy to get the tall sickly guys to worship everything he did. All he had to do was appeal to be a god of life to them! Haha, yes! He thought of that! He did! Wasn't that going to be the funnest thing ever? Maurice would make him angel wings and a new crown, one with a halo thing on it!

It would be fun to give his ideology of promises of eternal life to those giraffe commoners! He'd be a hero and not a crazy one either! After all, pretending to be a god wasn't crazy! He could have Mort's hands tied to his feet! What a nice halo thing that little pest would make!

Yes, he'd do all these great things and then head off to New York with the giant pansies. They were only waiting on those birds. Eh…when were they coming back for them again?


End file.
